Fulfillment (Lucario x Braixen)
by ssb4lucariofan
Summary: After recovering from a life-threatening injury, Riky the Lucario is eager to get back on the road and avenge his murdered Master. However, in a brief training session to ensure he and his Pokemon friends are still in top form, he overworked himself. His childhood friend and girlfriend, Fiona the Braixen, decides to help him shower, and both inadvertently seduce each other.


**Fulfillment**

"Enough!" Kyle yelled. The group of Pokemon all ceased their attacks, the 6 on the eastern side looking at the International Police Officer on the opposite side of the Ivana Gym waiting to hear his next command. He smiled and looked over to his friend Gaius. "What do you think, Professor?", he asked. Nodding, he said, "Yes, they did quite well- excellent, even! And you, Leo? You look quite pleased, am I not mistaken?" "Yes Uncle, they did great... Looks like they still got it." The young man replied. The 3 humans drew their Pokeballs. "Excellent work, all of you. Take a good rest.", Kyle told their Pokemon, calling them back.

They returned them each to their respective Pokeballs and walked towards the group of 6 Pokemon on the opposite side of the gym. "Well?" The Lucario asked, hiding the fact that the left side of his chest and arm were screaming in agony. "The lot of you did much better than I believe any of us anticipated, Riky. I must say, you Pokemon never cease to suprise me!" Gaius replied. The Braixen gave her Pokemon friend a scrutinizing look. "This means we can hit the road again, right? Look, I know Riky's just recovered, but Omega won't exactly be loafing around just because we've been in hiding." Greninja said coldly. "Yeah, we're ready for the real deal! No offense to your Pokemon, but if you wanna give us a challenge-", the young, feisty Pikachu started, but he was cut off by Gaius.

"All right, all right, Sparx we understand. And yes Vergil, Riky seems to be doing very well; I'll send you on your way tomorrow." Everyone was pleased to hear this, particularly Riky. As much as he missed the town he was raised in, he was tired of being told to "take it easy" while his injury healed, and it was only delaying his chance to execute justice on the group of criminals. "...Tonight I've arranged for you all to stay in my Pokemon Center to refresh yourselves. The road is still long and it will by no doubt become yet more dangerous." Gaius added. "Sounds fair.", the quiet Gardevoir, Veran, observed. "My Master always told me before competitions that a good night's sleep is the first step towards victory." "Precisely!" Gaius remarked. "Fiona, Kris, you've both been quiet... Are you two all right?" Leo asked his Braixen and the somewhat distant Zoroark. Fiona didn't respond, seemingly in another world, and Kris just snorted. Sparx spoke up however- "Kris's always like this around humans, Leo... He's just shy, isn't that right big guy?" Though friendly towards his Pokemon friends, the Zoroark's eyes flashed warningly at the Pikachu, who was obviously enjoying his own sense of humor.

"Fiona? Hey are you all right?" Riky asked, concerned. "What? Oh, sorry. I was... Just thinking." She said. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine." She quickly added, seeing the concern on everyone's faces. "You looked very glazed over Fiona... It's obvious you're exhausted, you haven't slept in weeks; Speaking of which it's starting to get late. How about we all just call it a night?" her former Master suggested.

The 6 Pokemon began making their way to the exit, but Gaius called for the Lucario to stay a moment. The professor finished up a short conversation with his nephew and then turned to him. "Yes now! Although I would normally wrap your arm and chest back up in bandages, I've decided to let you sleep without them tonight. Your prowess on the 'battlefield' as it were, was most impressive and I feel that if you can move just as well as before your injury, than you'll make it just fine lying bed." Riky felt a wave of relief crash over him. He was sick of those bandages. He couldn't shower with them on, and he still had a faint odor of blood about him from his injury that Gaius hadn't been able to get rid of. "Thank Arceus... I was beginning to think I would never bathe again." Riky stated. Gaius laughed and let the Lucario go on his way, telling him he needed to stay behind a while and speak with the Gym Leader.

After exiting the gym and ensuring he was out of sight, he exhaled sharply and grunted in pain, swiftly bringing his right paw up to the left side of his chest where the pain was originating from. "Ugh, I really overdid it tonight... But at least we can get back on the road tomorrow... We can't waste anymore time; Artemus and his followers have escaped justice for too long, and they're not going to be sitting idle while we wait for this injury to heal." He said to himself as he walked the lamp-lit road from the gym back to the Pokemon Center.

Upon entering the building, Riky noticed Kris, Vergil, and Sparx were still up, enjoying some fruit. "What took so long, 'Rik'?" Kris inquired. "The Professor just needed a quick word... He's letting me sleep without bandages tonight." "I imagine you're off to lose that wonderful smell about you then? If you ask me, I think you should keep it - Fiona loves it you know." Vergil observed snidely. Aware Vergil was referencing his lingering odor of blood and teasing at how Fiona had never left his bedside while he was comatose, Riky snorted and continued walking, trying not to blush as he thought of his girlfriend. "Hey, aren't you gonna grab some food? It's free!" Sparx asked as Riky walked past them. "Not hungry Sparx. Besides, I'm afraid that toad will give me warts if I'm around him much longer this evening." "WARTS? TOAD? Now wait just a minute you jackal!" Vergil started as Kris and Sparx both burst into laughter.

Riky continued through the hallways until he made it to the washroom. Having never been inside a Pokemon Center's washroom before, he was impressed at just how large it was. He removed the scarf his beloved Master had made for him, wincing in pain as he shifted his bad arm. He hung it on the wall and turned on the shower head. The room slowly filled with steam and he stepped into the flow of water. He had quite forgotten how relaxing the soft pecks of the hot water could be. He began trying to wash himself off, but the pain in his arm made this more difficult than he had anticipated. After his 3rd pause, he began to think- about their journey, his deceased Master, his girlfriend, the rest of his friends, and the return and might of the One that had slayed all the Aura Guardians. He became lost in thought as he entertained pleasant fantasies to unburden his mind.

He became so lost in fact, he didn't sense another aura had entered the room. He felt someone tap his shoulder, causing him to jump as he crashed back into reality. He spun about to see Fiona standing before him, giggling. "Fiona? What are you doing here?" the suprised Lucario asked. "...And you're wet?" He added inquisitively. "Very good eyes, Riky! You know, you should really work on honing your senses more, sweetie. You usually sense me much sooner!" Fiona teased. "Well, I... Um...What are you doing here? I haven't known you to get wet when you don't have to." He said, unsure really what to say. "Well, I felt like this could be an exception. You see Riky..." She said as she wrapped an arm around him. He felt himself starting to blush as she began stroking his chest. "...You may have been able to hide your pain from the others, but I've known you much longer. I could see you were hurting tonight and I know you overworked yourself." She continued, gazing into his eyes. "Uuhh, Well..." He should have known she would see through his facade. Fiona had always been able to tell when something about him was off- even when they were children.

"I saw you walking back here and knew you'd be hurting, so..." She began blushing herself as she gazed into his eyes. "I...I'm here to help you wash off..." She finished. Riky felt the temperature in the room rise exponentially as his face turned crimson. He loved his best friend more than anything, but this felt like too much, especially since they were not yet mates. "I... That's... Very thoughtful of you, Fiona... And I appreciate your desire to help me more than you could imagine... But you see... I'm fine, really. I've dealt with worse." He said, trying to keep his voice steady and assuring. "Your pride will be the end of you, sweetie; I had hoped you would've learned after it almost got you killed..." She said, sounding disappointed. "I just want to help, 'Rik'; I love you and don't like seeing you like this." The Lucario stood for a moment, looking into the large, beautiful bright orange eyes of his best friend and trying to think of something that would change her mind. However, thoughts failed him and he knew he'd feel bad for her getting her fur soaked when she didn't have to.

He let out a long sigh. "...Do what you must, my dear..." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Riky. I know you don't like others doing things for you... But it makes me feel so much better if I'm able to do something to help." She said, sounding much happier. Riky smiled nervously as she began lathering his arms, fearing she might accidentally move or press on his sore one in a fashion that would trigger pain. "Relax my sweet, I'll be very careful." she said comfortingly, noticing his apprehensive expression. She continued, and true to her word, she was very gentle. As he stood there, Riky couldn't help but admire how beautiful and gentle the Braixen was. Despite her fur being soaked, there was just something about her that the Lucario couldn't quite place that made her naturally beautiful to him. Her soft paws cautiously gliding around his arms soon lulled the Lucario into a very relaxed state. She helpd him rinse the soap off his arms and began lathering his torso, taking special care not too push hard where he had been impaled a few weeks ago.

Her paw movements started to slow down as she continued, becoming more and more appreciative and sensual rather than ascetic, causing both of them to blush. "Riky..." Fiona began softly. She embraced her friend, resting her head on his shoulder as she began stroking his chest once more. The Lucario could feel himself becoming aroused as her paws gently and appreciatively felt his torso, but he fought the desire, trying to focus on getting cleaned off and what his girlfriend had to say. "I was so afraid I lost you back then...you've been my closest friend all my life... I...I don't what I'd do without you.", the Braixen finished, sounding as though she was fighting back emotions. Riky wrapped an arm around her reassuringly and gently kissed the top of her head. "I will never leave you like that, my love... I promise." She looked up into his face. "Riky..." They both gazed into each others' eyes for a moment. "I... We need to finish cleaning you off..." She said as she began to blush, trying to finish what she had come to do initially. Riky could sense something about her was different, a mood almost, that had only recently settled. He himself was feeling an odd and rather out-of-place mixture of emotions, and wasn't sure what to make of them. Despite this, both the Lucario and Braixen were enjoying it, though at the same time it made them feel somewhat awkward. The last time they felt like this, they had tried to mate, though unfortunately, finding a secluded place proved impossible during the Alto League Post-Championship party.

After they rinsed the suds off his chest, she moved around behind him and began lathering his back, the movements of her paws again slowing to a more provocative pace and following a more sensual pattern as time progressed. She began to massage his back after rinsing him off, and Riky closed his eyes. "Fiona..." No response; the only noise Fiona made was from deep, relaxed breaths. A short time passed and he again felt her moving behind him. He heard her let out a soft moan as he felt his tail slide between her legs. He couldn't fight the desire any longer, and allowed his genitals to unhide themselves. He reached back and gently took hold of his lover's hips, letting out a quiet moan and turning his head to look back at her. "Oh...! I'm... I'm sorry, Riky..." She said as her eyes met his. "What are you apologizing for, my sweet Braixen?" he asked, curiously. "I'm... I didn't mean to... This isn't what I came here for, I promise... I...I-I just couldn't help myself...", she answered, blushing fiercely and looking ashamed. "You have nothing to apologize for, Fiona... In fact I... I actually kind of... liked it..." he admitted, also red in the face. "You're sure...?" She asked, remembering her boyfriend's wish for them to wait until their journey's end. "Of course, my love... I know we made a promise to wait, but... How could I stop you from enjoying yourself? If you're ready, I'm more than willing." Riky said, smiling back at his girlfriend, a smile she returned. Though at a bit of a funny angle, they shared a kiss, and Fiona wrapped her arms around him, feeling his chest with both her paws.

They continued making love as she felt his torso and he continued feeling her hips and thighs, teasing at their lover's mouth with their tongues. After a short while, Riky felt one of her paws start making its way down his body, making him blush harder as he perceived her intentions. Finally he felt her paw close gently around his fully erect member, making him moan into her mouth. Fiona broke their kiss and looked around him to see what awaited her. "Mmm...So big and hard already? That was fast.", she observed, smiling as she stroked his throbbing erection. "How could I not be, when I have the 'hottest' Pokemon in Alto for a girlfriend?" the Lucario replied, grinning rather sheepishly. "That was awful, you silly Lucario." She giggled as she began gently pumping his canine penis and starting to slide back and forth on his tail. For what felt like ages the two Pokemon continued their foreplay, enjoying sensations and feelings they had never experienced other than by themselves before. "Mmmmh... It feels so much better when _you_ do this..." he moaned. "So then... This is what you did when you would leave camp to 'meditate', hmm? You nuh!-naughty Lucario..." Fiona giggled, moaning slightly as she pleasured herself with his tail. He smiled back at her and closed his eyes, letting her continue.

Several minutes passed and the two were both becoming more and more highly aroused. Riky gently took Fiona's paw that was pumping his erection and made her loosen her grip. "Suh...Sorry sweetie..." She moaned, still pleasuring herself with his tail. "I didn't realize I...Was holding it so-" but she was cut off as the Lucario spun about and pressed her against the shower wall. "Oh...!" she gasped, as he gently nibbled her neck affectionately. "Mmmh, my sweet Braixen..." he moaned as he licked her neck. "There are no words in any tongue to describe how much I love you..." "Unnnh, you're so romantic, my sweet Lucario...I remember how you were when you first evolved..." She remarked. "It's your fault, my love...You've broken me." he said, looking into his girlfriend's face and smiling at her. She smiled back and they locked their lips together. He began gently sliding his erection up and down against her abdomen, taking his weaker arm and gently caressing her face and using a "finger" from his right paw to gently pleasure her.

She likewise wrapped one arm around him and reached for his manhood with the other, taking it and gently pawing him off, as their tongues slowly swirled around one another. Though both were full of euphoria and lust, they were taking things relatively slow and mild, wanting to enjoy every possible moment and not lose any enjoyment from going too fast. Several minutes passed, the two Pokemon continuing to pleasure each other. After an extended amount of time, their moans and breathing became louder and heavier, and likewise their actions to pleasure their soon-to-be mate became faster. Riky broke their kiss. "F-Fiona... I'm close...S-so close...", he groaned, gritting his teeth. "Are you ready for me... to finish you off?" she asked, feeling herself getting closer as well. "Actually I..." he began. Fiona stopped pawing him off and looked into his eyes, anxiously. "I want... Or, I mean... Do you want to...sleep with me tonight?" he gasped, not breaking eye contact with her and blushing harder. "YES!" she responded excitedly, pressing her lips against his once more. "I was afraid you were gonna ask me to stop." She said, breaking their kiss and sounding extremely happy. "I'd have to be some kind of monster to do that to you, my love." Riky said, smiling at her.

The two lovers stepped out of the shower and dried each other off thoroughly. "Almost seems a bit of a shame to get so clean only to immediately get 'dirty' again." Fiona remarked, smirking. "You hypocrite, that was worse than anything me or even Sparx has said.", Riky replied with a laugh, tossing their towels down the laundry chute. After slinging his scarf over his shoulder, he took her paw and after ensuring the hallways were clear, they exited the washroom. They swiftly and excitedly made their way to the room Gaius had prepared for Riky and entered through the door. Fiona removed her necklace Riky had given her and he let his scarf fall to the floor. They embraced and immediately began making out with each other again, ready to fulfill their promise they made to each other only a few months prior. The Lucario grabbed her butt and lifted her off the floor. He carried her over to his bed and gently layed her down upon it. He took his erection, which had not gone away since they had been in the shower, and slid it against the lips of her vagina which was still moist and warm, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He continued teasing her for a short while, then he broke the kiss and slowly began making his way down her body, licking and kissing her affectionately as he went lower. "Unh...Don't stop Riky...", the Braixen moaned quietly, softly scratching between his ears. He soon was on his knees and spread her legs apart, breathing heavily as he gazed at her vulva. "Is... Is this okay, Fiona?" he asked, not wanting to force anything on her. "Y-yes...Please..." she replied, biting on the tufts of orange fur coming from her ears. He licked his lips nervously, and gently licked her clitoris, evoking a loud pleasured moan from her. Knowing she liked it, he continued, slowly wagging his tongue back and forth across her sensitive flesh. As he continued to pleasure his soon-to-be mate, he took his penis and began to masturbate. He began licking deeper and faster, and her vaginal fluids slowly but surely began to flow more lavishly as her moans became louder. He hadn't anticipated just how warm she would be; he should have expected nothing less of a fire-type, but at the same time, her heat was also that much more arousing. She put a paw on the back of his head and asked him for more, a request he gladly fulfilled. Time went on and he soon had his whole mouth covering her genitalia. He let go of his member and rested his paws on her inner thighs, wanting to feel his girlfriend's attractive body. He could sense the waves of pleasure spreading to every corner of her body, their intensity, and just how much she was enjoying it. Her moans continued to elevate in volume as the speed of his tongue progressed to swifter speeds and the flow of her secretions continued to rise. "Unnnh...! Y-yes...! sweetie I'm... So close...! F-Finish me!" she gasped, holding his head with one paw and taking her ear fluff with the other. He fulfilled her desire and began wagging his tongue as quickly as he could. She arched her back and bit tightly on her ear fluff to muffle her pleasured squeal. He felt her body spasming as her fluids spurted forth into his mouth and up into his face. He moaned pleasently, continuing to lick her clitoris as her orgasm persisted, wanting her euphoria to last as long as it could.

A short while passed and her climax ended, leaving her panting for breath. Riky crawled onto their bed and laid next to her. "How...How was it?" he asked, also short on breath. "Amazing..." they lay there for a moment, Fiona stroking his erection and him caressing her face. After they both had some time to catch their breath, she sat up and got off the bed, causing Riky to sit up as well. "Everything all right, my sweet Fiona?" he asked concerned. "Of course, silly." she smiled. "Now... It's your turn..." Upon hearing those words, his already red face blushed yet more and his erection throbbed excitedly. Imitating him, she kissed his neck and slowly made her way lower on him, only she paused for a moment to suck on his chest spike, something he honestly hadn't expected, though enjoyed all the same.

After taking her mouth off his spike, she resumed her path down his body, licking and kissing as she went. Riky spread his legs further apart to ensure she had plenty of room as she got on her knees. She carefully caressed his ballsack and took hold of his knot. He could feel her hot breath on his penis, the warmth of which and the thought of her imminent actions only arousing him further. She gently touched her tongue to the base of his erection and slid it up to the tip, evoking a long deep moan from the Lucario. She then licked its sides, continuing to gently fondle his balls. After some teasing, she then closed her mouth around his member and began to slowly bob her head back and forth. "Unnnh...Fiona... That feels great..." he moaned. She swirled her tongue around his canine penis as she sucked on him. She rested one paw on his thigh and began to pump his knot in opposition to her head movements with the other. He watched her intently as she continued to work on him, listening to her quiet moans and the enticing sucking noises she made, sensing her eagerness to pleasure him just as much as he had pleasured her. He took one of his paws and rested it on one of her cheeks and began to gently caress her face, wanting to convey how much he was enjoying this and appreciate her without words. After what felt like hours, she took his erection out of her mouth and she gazed up into his eyes, a thin trail of saliva connecting to her mouth. "H-how do you feel...my love?" she asked, panting. "Incredible..." he replied, petting her softly. "Are... are you ready...?" he asked her. "Not quite..." she said with a smile. She went lower and began sucking on his balls, gently masturbating him with one of her paws. "Ohhh, by Arceus, Fiona..." he groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. She spent sucking time on each of his testicles, sliding her tongue across each one as she pumped his member enthusiastically. Though the room was dimly lit, his erection shone with her saliva in the little light the room had. "You've got such a nice package... I wonder...how much cum you're holding back for me...?" She moaned up at him. He couldn't think of a response, he just continued to watch her, mesmerized as she continued loving on his balls. She eventually refocused her attention on his penis. She spent a short while longer sucking on him, then gave it one last lick before looking up into his eyes.

"Unh, Riky... Will you cum for me?", she asked, breathless. "Unh... Maybe... Maybe another time, you wonderful Braixen..." he said, smiling at her. "Saving it all for...Something special are we?" she asked with a smile, her already red face blushing further. He grinned at her as she crawled onto his lap, his penis hotdogging her. "I'm ready... Take me my love..." She said as she pressed her lips against his once more. The two made out enthusiastically as they inched towards the middle of their bed. She broke the kiss and crawled a couple of feet away, lifting her tail and looking back at him. His eyes widened and his penis thobbed hard as she offered herself to him. He could sense her heat and the moisture around her vulva, and excitedly anticipated how good she would feel around him. "I'm all yours..." she said, smiling at him. Unsure how to respond, he simply smiled back and nodded. He got to his knees and gently felt her butt with one paw as he took his penis with the other, guiding it carefully into her vagina. As he moved in deeper, she began to moan; Her hot, moist insides sent thrilling sensations he could never have imagined through his whole body. "Unnhh... Ohhh, y-yes, my sweet Lucario..."

He began to gently move his hips back and forth, trying to find a good pace and rhythm. After a short period of experimenting he could tell Fiona was really enjoying it. "Th-this okay...?" he asked, wanting to ensure her satisfaction. She merely moaned back, which he perceived as her "yes". He gently caressed and felt her butt with both of his paws as he continued thrusting back and forth, occasionally giving her butt an affectionate pat. After a few minutes, he leaned down over her slightly, reaching under her and running his paw though her chest fluff and caressing her face with the other. "Nnnng...! S-so... good...!", the Braixen groaned loudly, gripping tightly at the bed sheets. They continued mating, enjoying the waves of pleasure flooding their bodies. "I...I'm gonna try... another position... I-is that okay...?" the breathless Lucario asked after several minutes. "Uh! Y-yes!" she gasped. He ceased thrusting and carefully pulled out of her. "L-lay down on your back...Please..." he asked, not wanting to sound demanding or imposing. "Of course... my love..." Fiona lay down on her back and Riky crawled on top of her. "W-watch the spike...won't you sweetie?" Fiona asked, grinning nervously. "You don't have to worry, my dear Fiona...", he said, smiling reassuringly. His eyes flashed and his chest spike flattened and dulled considerably, resembling the the shapes on the back of a Riolu's wrist. "Is that better?" "Hnnn, much better..." She replied.

He gently inserted his erection back into her vagina and she wrapped her legs around him. He began kissing her neck as he started thrusting again. She hugged him tightly with both her arms and legs. "Ohhhh! Y-yes! This was...a great idea...!" she exclaimed. Riky moaned as he increased his speed. Fiona started licking his neck and he pressed his lips against hers; He slid his tongue into her mouth and she took one of his paws. He continued picking up the pace, their moans both becoming louder. "I've... I've never... felt anything like this...!" the Lucario groaned, breaking their kiss long enough to catch some breath. "Nnnnh, me either!" After some time the two again changed positions. Riky laid down on his back and Fiona got on top of him, resting her paws on his chest as she bounced up and down on his erection and he counter-thrusted into her. Riky continued increasing his tempo, Fiona's warmth, moisture, and tightness bringing him ever closer to orgasm.

They soon rolled back into their previous position, with Fiona on her back and Riky on top of her, making out more sloppily. Several more minutes passed and he sat up on his knees, making sure he kept his canine penis inside her. He took her legs and raised and spread them apart, so that each leg was raised toward the ceiling. He gritted his teeth and continued thrusting back and forth. "Unh! Ohhh, YESSS! RIKYYY! Faster! HARDER!" Fiona squealed excitedly as she quickly neared her climax. "Fffionuhh...You're so...Beautiful, darling!" Riky groaned, as he grew closer and closer to his climax. His breathing became heavier and heavier as he fought to hold back his orgasm as best he could, trying to make their intercourse last as long as possible. "Nnnnngh! Riky my love! I...I-I'm cumming! Don't STOP!" Fiona squealed, breathlessly. Sure enough, within seconds, the Braixen again arched her back, squeezed the bed sheets tightly, and gritted her teeth, letting out loud pleasured moans as her fluids began spurting from around where they were joined together, further lubricating and heating her vagina. Heavily aroused further by her orgasm, he started thrusting as hard and fast as he could. It wasn't long until he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure. "I...I c-can't... hold back...A-any longer...! Uuuhhggg, FIONAAA!" the Lucario yelled. He thrust into her one last time, all the way up to his knot as he reached orgasm. Both let out a series of loud groans as his knot penetrated her vagina and he began cumming. Riky moaned loudly as his hot sticky fluids began flooding her. His body spasmed and incredible sensations he had never experienced before filled him from head to toe. He again lay down on top of his girlfriend, now mate, and they began making love as they both continued cumming together, moaning into each other's mouth.

Their orgasms slowly came to an end, but the two didn't separate, wishing to remain in their current state for eternity. As the minutes slowly passed however, they could feel the effects of their exhertions taking hold as a deep drowsiness began to set upon them both. Although he wished to remain physically joined with her, Riky felt he should probably seperate himself and pulled out of her carefully, not wanting his still swollen knot to hurt her, and rolled onto his side, panting heavily. Fiona also rolled over, likewise panting for breath, and wrapped her arms around him. "Th-that...was incredible..." she whispered into his ear. "Mmm, Yeah...It was...My sweet mate..." he moaned as he caressed her. "Your...arm and chest...I'm sorry...I didn't think about them...Are you okay?" Fiona asked, concerned. Riky was suprised; he had completely forgotten about his sore arm during their intercourse. Thankfully though, his arm wasn't all too bothered. "Y-yeah... I feel...They'll be good as new...By morning...", He remarked, giving her an exhausted but affectionate smile. She snuggled up to him. "Hnnn...Can we...do this again soon?" She asked, stroking the Lucario's chest. "I'd love to, my sweet Braixen." he responded, kissing her softly on the nose. "I promise you my sweet mate...I'll be forever by your side... I'll protect you until our journey's end, and beyond..." he assured her, squeezing her tightly. "I love you, Fiona..." "I love you too, Riky..." they shared one last kiss and cuddled as they pulled the blankets over themselves, both quickly but restfully drifting off into much-needed sleep.


End file.
